


Boys of Summer

by flaming_muse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of summer freewriting.</p>
<p>set in the summer after 3x22 ("Goodbye") but no spoilers for the end of the season</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys of Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Boys Of Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520510) by [Klaineship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship)



The breeze is soft and warm, rustling the leaves above them and making the bright summer sunlight dance over the blanket in shimmers of light and shadow. The sound of buzzing bees combines with the laughter of children and the sound of distant traffic to create a gentle white noise in the background.

Everything’s almost soft-focused as Kurt rises out of the entrancing world of his book and looks up, stretches his shoulders where they are resting against the tree trunk, and curls his toes into the soft fabric of the blanket atop the grass. Blinking himself back to reality, he reaches out for his water bottle and takes a lazy sip as his eyes drift to the boy lying next to him, dark-haired head pillowed on his crossed arms.

Blaine is asleep. His eyes are closed, his face is slack, and his back rises and falls slowly beneath his striped T-shirt. An ant marches toward him over the hills and valleys of the rucked-up corner of the blanket, and Kurt flicks it away to keep it from crawling onto Blaine’s sun-warmed skin. He looks peaceful, happy, and Kurt doesn’t want anything to disturb him. Besides, the view of Blaine stretched out inches away from where Kurt sits is lovely; he drinks in the definition of Blaine’s legs bared by his shorts and the strength in his forearms for a long moment, because there’s no reason not to.

Kurt is just drowsy enough that he’d be happy to curl up beside him, tuck his forehead against Blaine’s shoulder and his knee over Blaine’s legs and drift for a while, except that even if he could he’d miss out on this part. This part, the watching over the boy he loves while the world spins on around them, is just as good. He wouldn’t want to sleep this time away.

Taking a satisfied breath, Kurt looks out over the park, sees Sam and Puck laughing with Sugar by the ice cream stand as Mike tackles Rory to the ground over the football that Blaine had worn himself out with earlier with all of the boys while Kurt and the girls had lounged far more wisely in the shade. Mercedes and Tina are nowhere to be seen, but they’d mentioned something about frozen coffee before heading out, leaving Kurt to his book and Blaine to his dozing. They probably are unwilling to leave the air conditioned Lima Bean so quickly.

Kurt can’t blame them; it is more humid than he or his hair would like, and even though the afternoon shadows are getting longer it’s quite hot out here. But he can’t bring himself to move or to care. He has his sunglasses, an insulated bottle with plenty of ice keeping his water cool, an appropriately light outfit, a good book, and his gorgeous boyfriend here. This is what he wants. There’s nothing to worry about right now, nothing to do. This is what summer is supposed to be.

“Mmmfffwa?” Blaine mumbles against his arms, barely stirring.

“Shh,” Kurt says gently, running the tips of his fingers through Blaine’s slightly damp hair. “There’s no reason to wake up.”

Blaine cracks an eyelid and smiles up at him. “You’re here,” he says in a sleep-hazed voice. He rubs his head a little against Kurt’s fingers.

“And I’ll be here later, too.”

“Mmm,” Blaine says and closes his eye again.

“There you go,” Kurt tells him, and if he lets his hand card through Blaine’s hair for a little while longer before dropping to rest on his warm shoulder when he picks up his book with the other hand, well... that’s what _every_ day is supposed to be.


End file.
